1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple chip package (MCP) type semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted in one package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional MCP type semiconductor device, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, a second semiconductor chip is mounted on a first semiconductor chip. On the first semiconductor chip, first electrodes and second electrodes are formed, and on the second semiconductor chip, third electrodes are formed.
The plurality of first electrodes are provided along an outer periphery of the first semiconductor chip, and the plurality of the second electrodes are arranged between the outer periphery of the first semiconductor chip and the first electrodes and along the outer periphery of the first semiconductor chip.
Furthermore, the first electrodes and the third electrodes are electrically connected to each other by wires, and the second electrodes are electrically connected by wires to leads which are electrically connected to an external board etc.
The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are sealed with a resin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-267488
In a semiconductor device described in Patent Document 1, wires for electrically connecting first electrodes and third electrodes to each other are positioned above a first semiconductor chip, and hence circuit elements formed on the first semiconductor chip are subject to an influence of noise generated from the wires, with the result that the reliability of the semiconductor device is liable to deteriorate.
Especially in a case where circuit elements easily subject to an influence of noise such as analog circuit elements are arranged as the circuit elements formed on the first semiconductor chip which is positioned directly below the wires where they may be easily subject to noise influence, the circuit elements on the first semiconductor chip are liable to be subject to the noise influence significantly.